buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Note from the Underground, Part Three
, also known as Hellmouth to Mouth, Part Three, is the forty-ninth issue of the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic" series. It was written by Scott Lobdell and Fabian Nicieza and illustrated by Cliff Richards. Synopsis Continuing her journey through Hell, Buffy finally runs into the cavalry – in the form of Angel, Faith, and Pike. Now it's up to this tensely reunited team to save the hordes of Hell, and return Sunnydale to the real world. Writer Scott Lobdell (X-Men, High Roads) is really heating things up in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don't miss the wide-screen, big budget Buffy spectacular that you couldn't fit on your TV screen!https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/11-798/ Continuity *Upon seeing her, Buffy mentions Kendra's death ("Becoming, Part One"). *Buffy recalls various key points of her life, such as: **burning the school gym with Pike (The Origin, Part Three), going to Las Vegas ("Viva Las Buffy!"), then being admitted in a psychiatric institution ("Slayer, Interrupted"); **her parents' divorce causing her to move in to Sunnydale ("A Stake to the Heart"); **discovering the city is on a hellmouth and meeting the Scooby Gang ("Welcome to the Hellmouth"); **Angel losing his soul after her first time having sex ("Surprise"), then Buffy killing him ("Becoming, Part Two"); **Angel returning from hell ("Faith, Hope & Trick") then leaving to Los Angeles ("Graduation Day, Part Two"); **Riley being Buffy's boyfriend in college ("Hush"), then leaving her ("Into the Woods"); **Buffy sacrificing herself ("The Gift"), then being resurrected ("Bargaining, Part One"); **having sexual encounters with Spike ("Wrecked"); **and training and slaying with Dawn ("Grave"). *Anya mentions being left by Xander at the altar ("Hell's Bells") Appearances Individuals *Adam *Adja (Only in visions) *Angel *Anya Jenkins *Buffy Summers *Claudine (Only in visions) *Cordelia Chase *Dawn Summers *Elizabeth Weston (Only in visions) *Faith Lehane *Hank Summers *Joyce Summers *Kendra Young (Only in visions) *Maggie Walsh (Only in visions) *Merrick *Morris Summers *Naayéé'neizgháni (Only in visions) *Nikki Wood (Only in visions) *Pike *"Righteous Slayer" (Only in visions) *Riley Finn *Rupert Giles *Sineya (Only in visions) *Spike *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Yuki Makimura (Only in visions) Organizations and Titles *Slayer *Summers family *The Scourge *The Initiative Species *Demon **Vengeance demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Las Vegas *Los Angeles **Hemery High *Sunnydale, USA **Initiative **Lowell House **Scourge Arenas of Doom Weapons and Objects *Gun *Soul drop *Stake Behind the Scenes Trivia *The title is a reference to the novella Notes from the Underground (1864). *The photo cover has a promotional picture for Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 5, by photographer Greg Gorman.Buffy Summers/Gallery#Season 5 - Photography by Greg Gorman, 2000 *The official synopsis incorrectly mentions Oz, in place of Pike, as part of this story. Collections *"Note from the Underground" *"Omnibus: Volume 7" *"Buffy Classic 49: Note from the Underground" Pop Culture References *Buffy mentions E! Celebrity Profile television show. *Buffy mentions Stone Age animation [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones The Flinstones].'' *Buffy mentions impressionist painter Vincent Van Gogh. *Angel compares the Scourge to children's TV show ''Teletubbies. *Buffy compares herself to fictional character John Rambo. Gallery Cover Artwork BC-49-00b.png|Brian Horton main cover References nl:Note from the Underground, Deel Drie Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic